Brakes of the kind such as may be used in conjunction with fly reels for fishing typically utilize a preset adjustment to predetermine the braking or drag force before a fish is hooked on the line.
In the sense used herein, a leader/tippet is a “see-through” or transparent or translucent portion of fishing line that is coupled between the standard fly-fishing line and the lure, typically an artificial fly. Such a line, or leader/tippet, is typically relatively fine and is usually the weakest link in the system, exhibiting the lowest ultimate tensile strength in the fishing line. Generally, when a hooked fish is lost, it is because the tippet has broken.